


My Hero Academia: It's A Gundam! (MHA X Gundam Crossover Ideas)

by OrionJaeger1220



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: MHA X Gundam Crossover Ideas, Nothing solid yet, Vigilante OC's, more tags later on, possible canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionJaeger1220/pseuds/OrionJaeger1220
Summary: This here is just an idea dump site for me and for those who might be interested in a collision course of two of my favorite franchises/anime. Ideas include, Character sheets, possible fights, match-ups, storylines, how to mess with canon events, how to mess with the hero commission, relationships with MHA cast etc.....





	1. Story Idea #1: The G-Alliance

The G-Alliance

Ideas under story line.

-Starts at a few years before canon

-A portal or black hole forms above in space and multiple comets fall down across Japan

-These comets turns out to be humans covered in armor and fairly advanced weapons. Each having different looks and types of equipment

-These men and women scattered across the country are formerly advanced Mobile suits called Gundams and come from different Universes

-TL:DR, Gundams from various series, specifically gen 1 or the beginning gundams and a few gen 2 or mid season gundams, get isekaid into the MHA world and each try to find their own way to live in this world that knows not what they know and experienced from their world, the conflicts, the wars and all.

-Some gundams have their own personalities, some have similar personalities to their pilots.

-Gen 1 gundams are teens ranging from 14-16 year olds, Gen 2 gundams are like 18-20 years old.

\- Some of them get confused as to where they are, some understand quickly that they can hide their armor and recall them whenever they like, some have some of their special equipment on them. Some quickly understand the world they live in.

-Some take the chance to live a new quiet life after a whole life being soldiers and fighting. Some believe they can't stop fighting and try to find a new purpose in this new world. Some after seeing civilians in danger, feel the need to fight once more and be protectors once again.

-Those that do fight against villains across the country be they big or small, quickly find out that what they did is illegal as pro heroes and police try to apprehend them. They escape easily albeit some bruises and broken bones were given out in their escape out.

-They get quickly labelled as villains or vigilantes for their actions, but like they care.

-The hero commission get reports of similar incidents of armored vigilantes with powerful weapons and skills stopping villain attacks, small or big across the country, some incidents having some significant collateral damage with no major incidents on the civilians or pro heroes. 

-The commission thinks to call for any of the top 10 heroes to apprehend one of these vigilantes as they deem them to be too dangerous to be left alone for any longer

-Meanwhile through the news, many of the gundams find out about the others and try to find and get into contact to each of them. Once all of them are able to meet somewhere secluded, they all discuss what they've been up to since they arrived. After that they all came to the agreement that they should form an alliance/group between them all and to aid any other like them that they find in this world, help them live the life they want to live. They can all go their separate ways but if they need something from the other then all they need is to ask, be it shelter, equipment or repairs etc. They may all be from different worlds but here they have no one to rely but themselves and each other.

-Though due to some of them with strong personalities and philosophies, some of them grew rivalries and tense relationships between them, though for the sake of laying low and not drawing attention they try not to escalate their issues, though there have been some close calls.

-Izuku Midoriya has a notebook for all the G-Vigilantes seen so far and his own analysis for each of them despite limited footage on some of them.

-Some people are inspired by these new vigilantes, as they seem to be taking down villains swiftly and humanely as possible, even talking down some while fighting. That they seem to be doing this for no explicit reason like fame or wealth and such. Though there are some who are inspired by their strength and fighting styles and their power.

-Endeavor tries to get first crack at these vigilantes. He quickly learns that underestimating vigilantes with armor that can withstand high temperatures and have as much firepower if not more than him. He wasn't hurt fatally after the fight ends but his pride sure was hurt badly at failing to apprehend and stop "measely" vigilantes

-The gundams who are to be in the spotlight at first, are the Strike Gundam, Gundam Exia, Gundam Barbatos. The three band together after bumping into each other accidentally in Mustafu city trying to stop a villain with a drone control quirk trying to destroy various properties. The trio managed to bring down the villain due to the Cosmic Era and Anno Domini teens having experience with drones and The Calamity Era brawler dealing the knockout blow with his Mace. After escaping Kamui Woods and the other local heroes, they came to a truce and partnership to work together while staying in the city for an indefinite time.

\- After a few months of vigilante work in the city, they get a surprise guest in their hideout and who none other than UA's Principal Nedzu and Underground Pro Hero Eraserhead.

\- After assuring they come in peace and with an offer, the three teens settle down and here what they have to say.

-Nezu recommends them to take UA's entrance exam and for them to become pro heroes. Saying that their abilities and potential are better off harnessed and trained in UA and for them to be official heroes than be Vigilantes. They also understand they and many of the vigilantes that have been appearing for a while now aren't necessarily from this world and are fine with that. If they refuse this offer then there would be no choice but to call all of the police force and hero agencies in the city on their position immediately. The teens for all their strength and abilities know they couldnt handle all that without causing major injury. As they have no other choice, they reluctantly accept on the condition that they don't reveal their true identities to the other students. The pro heroes accept it.

-The three report their situation to the Alliance, and after a heated talk, the other members agree to their route as that is the way of life they chose to follow.

-Soon the three take the entrance exam, pass it and get placed in Class 1A and its canon divergence chaos from then on.

A/n: Do forgive the idea dump here, just wrote this all for sharing ideas to ya'll when I do decide and able to start write these ideas, be they one shots or multi-chapter fics. These just seemed interesting ideas in my head and wondered why there's little G X MHA stories out there. 

Got a second idea to be shared later on, albeit less dimension hopping and more inspired by the Build Series and more fitting in the MHA world I guess. Leave a comment or review or an idea that would fit or like to see in this chapter. or how to properly interconnect these ideas.


	2. GxMHA Story Idea 2: OC's; G-Base & Red Comet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC Sheets for second story idea, abilities, personality, costume ideas etc.

OC#1

Real Name: Akira Yamato 

Hero Name: G-Base

Quirk: Real Grade (RG): Akira is able to turn plastic models from weapons like guns, cannons, swords, beam swords to other plastic equipment like shields, boosters, scopes, sensors to life size and working equipment. The item/s under his quirk stays in effect for 20 minutes before reverting back. Any damage or effect on the model during this time is reflected on the model. The model must be replaced or repaired afterwards if that is the case.

The true application of Akira's quirk is applying it to plastic model robots, specifically those from the Gundam Franchise, Using his quirk on any of the Gundam Plastic Models or Gunpla, turns the models parts into armor onto him. The capabilities and abilities of the model are reflected and can be used by him depending on the model used, ie ( Abilities like Voltuire Lumiere, Phase Shift Armor, NTD, Trans-Am etc) Can be used under the quirks effect. 20 Minutes is the current duration of his quirk on the models.

The biggest limitation or determination of his quirk is the quality and build of the model the quirk is used on. The higher the quality, the better the durability and power of the model used. But the higher the quality/complexity/advancements of the model, the shorter the time limit and capacity of Akira to use it. Advanced abilities as mentioned above need higher quality build and strength to use. To increase time limit and capabilities, strength and stamina training is needed. Basic combat skills are needed by Akira to supplement the various weapons he is to use.

Favorite Models Used: Custom Strike Gundam Model; Able to not only switch striker packs but also arm and leg armor and equipment to suit the situation needed. Basic equipment are Beam spray rifle, grappling shield and beam sabers. G-armor mode provides enhanced strength, durability and speed to Akira however his agility and movement is lower due to equipment weight although he considers it negligible at the moment.

Hero Costume: Full Body Tight Fitting Jumpsuit, black with blue lines/details. Grey-Black Shoulder, elbow and knee armor. Black Fingerless Gloves. Black Combat Boots. Grey light armored vest. Goggle shades with yellow lens, for targeting and eye protection purposes. A red scarf encircles his neck. (Still looking for proper reference for costume, suggestions are appreciated also). 

Additional Equipment: Core Backpack; stores his built models for easier deployment and change during battle. Can shift to core fighter mode and act as a support fighter, distraction or scout during missions and battle. Not durable, preferred attacks are hit and run. Can deploy models for Akira in this mode also. Acts as a booster in Core Backpack form. Reference (OG Core Fighter from MSG UC0079)

OC#2

Real Name: Hoshiko Amada

Hero Name: Red Comet

Quirk: Crimson Burst: Hoshiko's quirk allows her to have an increase in speed, power and reaction time by 3 times her normal stats in those three when she wears red clothing any where on her body. The more red she wears the more time she is able to use her quirk. The distinct trait when her quirk is used when she leaves a red trail of light behind her as she moves, at her strongest use, after images of her body can be seen as she moves around. Prolonged or repeated use of her quirk uses a lot of energy and thus major fatigue ensues on her. The more training she puts herself through to become stronger, the stronger her quirk. 

Hoshiko's true strength doesn't come from her quirk, its her close quarters combat training that makes her dangerous. As her quirk is basically an enhancement quirk, she still has to have skills and training to make her quirk effective or use her quirk to be effective. With her enhanced qualities and extensive training, she can quickly close the gap between her and her opponents and deliver effective and deadly blows to end the fight quickly. Her well favorite and well known move is coming up straight in front of her opponent and delivering a strong kick to their body with no time for them to react. Its effective and brings more opportunities for follow up attacks. 

She especially likes to fight and target people who rely on range and their quirks primarily. She wants to teach people a lesson not to rely on their quirks, and that no matter how powerful they are, it doesn't matter if they can't hit their target.

Hero costume and Equipment: Two variable output axes. Can set the blades to stun or if output his higher can turn the blades to sharp that can cut through steel very easily. If combined at the hilt the two axes can form a naginata. Two revolvers with stun bullets to incapacitate human targets and some robots also due to output voltage in bullets. Hoshikos costume involves a pink visor, dark red bandanna covering her head(Like Ms Joke). She has dark red armored gauntlets on her hands and forearms as well as dark red armored boots and shin armor. On her body a Salmon colered leotard covered by a dark red tank top on her upper body and red bicycle shorts that covers most of her upper legs. Lastly a light red armored skirt covers her hips and a light black metal plate covers her front upper body. Her costume maximizes mobility by keeping her joints clear, defense with her the light armor throughout and offense with her select weapons.

A/n trying to recreate zaku armor without the monoeye, and the shoulder armor. Also used the beam axes from sinanju and the revolvers from the Amazing zaku.

Story ideas:

Akira and Hoshiko are childhood friends, a little rivalry on the side but both have a strong sibling like relationship.

Both dream to be heroes and go to UA.

Both are massive fans of the gundam franchise, which has little popularity at their point in time but gundam models are still well known still.

Their hero costumes and hero lines are inspired from the franchise and will try to reenact scenes while sparring

Due to differing family backgrounds, Akira gets to UA through recommendations while Hoshiko goes through the entrance exam. Both pass and are enrolled at UA at class 1A bringing a total to 22 students.

At the quirk apprehension tests, Akira uses different equipment in passing the tests instead of going full armor, saying he needs to save them for hero class. Hoshiko passes thanks to her combat training and quirk.

At the battle trials, due to the extra students two teams will have three members.

Team A has Izuku, Ochako and Akira, Team D has Bakugo, Iida and Hoshiko and the first team to fight is Team A vs D

The flow of the fight is the same in canon, the only difference is Izuku and Akira take on Bakugo and Hoshiko.

Hoshiko gives her signature red comet kick on Akira

At some point Akira and Izuku switch partners, Akira taking on Bakugo with his quirk at full use and Izuku taking on Hoshiko in hand to hand combat.

Akira is able to endure Bakugos explosions due to his G-armor, however Bakugo is much more mobile in the air and easily circles around the armored student.

When the four encounter each other as they fought, they regroup.

Bakugo with his gauntlets loaded lets loose at Akira and Izuku, Hoshiko a second too late to push his aim off when she realized what kind of damage it would do

Akira jumped in front of Izuku, using his shield and his G-armor to tank the incoming explosion 

Half of Akira's armor was either severely damaged or blown off on his left side, while Izuku barely has a scratch thanks to his teammate

Not wanting to participate in this match due to her friend injured, she steps aside and lets Bakugo deal with what's left and goes to her friend to see if he was ok, to which he says he is and that she shouldn't stop fighting now.

In the end the hero team wins like in canon

USJ Happens, Akira and Hoshiko are in the same area and quickly beat all the villains that spawned in the area

They find themselves travelling by the courtyard and see Shigaraki and the Nomu attacking Izuku, Mineta and Tsuyu.

Akira opens fire from long range using one of his bazooka models, while Hoshiko quickly closes the gap between her and Shigaraki and nearly hits him with her drop kick. Thanks to her enhanced reaction speed she is able to avoid being touched by shigarakis decay while giving out a few of her own blows.

Akira using what was left of his still barely repaired armor from the battle trials, tries to draw the attention of the Nomu only to find not only can he not damage it but could quickly close up on him. Using his head vulcans to blind the beast was he able to evade the fist dropping down on him. Having no choice with the Nomu so close, he calls upon his core backpack, turning into core fighter mode to fly to him and changed his equipment from it. Using the Age-1 Titus arms and legs, was he able to barely survive the Nomu's punches while trying to give his own. Unable to evade one punch, he blocked it with both arms and the titus arms quickly shattered after being put through so much damage and stress. Just as the Nomu was about to end his life. All might arrives.

S1 ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all just an idea dump for wanting to share with Ya'll to see if the idea is worth trying in the future hehe. Comments and review are appreciated, thank you for the time to look at this work hehe. This chapter will be updated time to time hehe.


End file.
